Harper Lies
by karlianne13xx
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic to the song Alyssa Lies! Harper is abused : I suck at summary's!


**So this is a songfic :D  
it's sad :(  
my first songfic so I hope u like!!!  
it's when Alex and Harper are little  
like 9  
**

* * *

**Harper Lies**

(No one's POV)

_My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings_

"Hi I'm Alex!" Alex Russo said walking up to the young red-head that was sitting on the swing.

"Hi I'm Harper!" The young girl replied.

"Wanna be best friends?" Alex asks sitting on the swing next to her.

"Okay!" Harper replied, happily.

_But she came home with tear filled eyes  
And she said to me, "Daddy, Alyssa lies."_

_I just brushed it off at first_

_'Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
And I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me_

"Daddy!!!" Alex yelled, sobbing as she ran into her house.

"Yea sweety?" Her father replied, running up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Harper lied!" She sobbed into his shoulder.

"How honey?" He asked his young daughter.

_And she said,_

_Alyssa lies,  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies,  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies,  
To the teachers  
As she tries,  
To cover every bruise_

"I saw bruises on her arms and legs today and she said she just fell! I could tell she was lying but she yelled at me when I asked her what really happened! I saw her Daddy slap her in there car when he picked her up from school today!" Alex sobbed into her father's shoulder. Just because Alex was only nine doesn't mean she didn't know what abuse was.

_My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you real bad_

"Goodnight princess." Alex's father said, kissing the young girl on the forehead before leaving her room. He stopped at the door as he heard her talking.

"Dear God. Please keep my best friend Harper safe tonight. Her Daddy doesn't love her and he hurts her. She needs someone to look out for her while I'm not with her. Amen." Alex said softly to the sky.

_Alyssa lies,  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies,  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies,  
To the teachers  
As she tries,  
To cover every bruise_

"Harper, dear. Where did you get these bruises?" Mrs. Little asked Harper as she pointed to the bruises all along Harper's arms.

Harper froze for a second, but then replied, "I fell of my bike last night." The teacher believed her, but Alex knew better.

"Harper, why are you lying to everyone?" Alex asked her best friend.

"I'm not lying!! I really did fall off my bike!!" Harper replied. Tears were starting to come to her eyes as she remember how her dad screamed at her yesterday.

"I know your daddy hurts you Harper. Why wont you tell anyone?" Alex asked her friend.

"Because daddy will hurt me really, really bad if I told anyone." Harper replied as tears escaped her eyes. Alex engulfed her best friend in a hug, not knowing it would be their last.

_I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of ways to calm her fears  
I knew just what I had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news_

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger

_With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

Alex tugged at the bottom of her father's shirt and asked, "Daddy? Why does everyone look so sad?"

His eyes filled with tears, knowing that his daughter's best friend had been killed by her father last night. "Sweety, Harper wont be at school today. She is somewhere far away."

"But, daddy why didn't she tell me she was leaving?" Alex asked, curiously.

"Because no one knew she was leaving. Only the angels and God knew she was leaving." He whispered to his young daughter, as he knelt down in front of her.

"God answered me! I asked him if he could make sure Harper was safe! She's away from her daddy now, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes honey. Harper is far away from her daddy. God is watching over her know. The angels are making sure she's safe right now. The they will make sure she doesn't forget about you." He replied. When Alex got what he had said, her eyes filled with tears as she said, "Daddy. Did Harper die?"

"Yes Alex. Harper is dead. But she is away from her daddy now. And he can't hurt anyone anymore." Alex's father replied. She sobbed into his chest as he cradled her.

_'Cause she doesn't lie,  
To the classroom  
She doesn't lie,  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies,  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do_

Tears filled my eyes  
When my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Daddy  
Tell me why  
Alyssa lies

"Harper?" Alex asked as she walked into her room and she saw her best friend sitting on her bed.

"Alex!" Harper yelled as she ran over to Alex.

"My daddy told me you were with the angels now." Alex said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"The angels let me stay down here with you." Harper explained. Harper was a ghost now, but she finally got what she wished for. She was free. Free from the abuse. Free from the yelling. Free from the hurting. But most of all, free to be with her best friend.

* * *

**So that was based on the song  
Alyssa Lies by Jason Micheal Carroll  
I believe that it is a true story song  
I read somewhere that it was  
well that song makes me cry  
and I hope it touched your heart  
a touching song about child abuse  
plz review!!  
tell me if you liked it!!  
constructive criticism welcome!!**

__


End file.
